1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, and more particularly to a water faucet that can be mounted in a narrow space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water faucet mixes the cold water from the cold water pipe and the hot water from the hot water pipe, so that the mixed water flowing outward from the mixed water faucet has a proper temperature. However, when the conventional water faucet is mounted on a sink or a bath tub, a user has to screw a locking bolt in a narrow space under the sink or the bath tub, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when mounting the water faucet on the sink or the bath tub.